The present invention relates generally to monitors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector to couple a monitor to a computer.
A monitor is typically configured to display images for a user. For certain applications, the monitor can produce images in accordance with video data received from a computer that is coupled to the monitor. To enhance its functionality, the monitor can be provided with an Universal Serial Bus (USB) port to which a keyboard or a mouse can be coupled.
Coupling of a monitor to a computer sometimes can require a number of separate cables that transmit different types of data between the monitor and the computer. For instance, coupling of the monitor to the computer can require one cable to transmit video data associated with operation of the monitor and another separate cable to transmit USB data associated with operation of a keyboard or a mouse that is coupled to the monitor. Operation of the monitor also can require a cable that couples the monitor to a power supply, such as, for example, an external power supply. Use of separate cables can complicate installation of a computer system and can reduce the workspace available to a user.
Attempts have been made to reduce the number of separate cables needed to couple a monitor to a computer. While providing some benefits, such previous attempts typically suffered from one or more shortcomings. In particular, such previous attempts often provided limited flexibility in the types of monitors and computers that can be coupled with a reduced number of separate cables. Also, for some previous attempts, video data is transmitted between a monitor and a computer via one or more intermediate connections, which can introduce distortions to the transmitted video data and impair the quality of the resulting image. And, some previous attempts do not provide transmission of audio data to a monitor for operation of, for example, a microphone or a speaker that is coupled to the monitor.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the apparatus described herein.
In one innovative aspect, the present invention relates to a connector to couple a monitor to a computer. In one embodiment, the connector comprises an adaptor. The adaptor includes a first port and a second port. The first port is configured to couple the adaptor to a power supply, and the second port is configured to couple the adaptor to the computer. The connector also comprises a cable extending through the adaptor. The cable includes a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion located between the first end and the second end. The first end is configured to couple the cable to the monitor, and the second end is configured to couple the cable to the computer. The intermediate portion includes a first transmission channel, a second transmission channel, and a third transmission channel. The first transmission channel couples the first end to the first port and is configured to transmit power from the power supply to the monitor. The second transmission channel couples the first end to the second port and is configured to transmit Universal Serial Bus (USB) data between the monitor and the computer. The third transmission channel couples the first end to the second end and is configured to transmit video data between the monitor and the computer.
In another embodiment, the connector comprises an adaptor. The adaptor includes a first port, a second port, and a third port. The first port is configured to couple the adaptor to a power supply, the second port is configured to couple the adaptor to an Universal Serial Bus (USB) port of the computer, and the third port is configured to couple the adaptor to an audio port of the computer. The connector also comprises a cable coupled to the adaptor. The cable includes a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion located between the first end and the second end. The first end is configured to couple the cable to the monitor, and the second end is configured to couple the cable to a video port of the computer. The intermediate portion includes a first transmission channel, a second transmission channel, a third transmission channel, and a fourth transmission channel. The first transmission channel couples the first end to the first port and is configured to transmit power from the power supply to the monitor. The second transmission channel couples the first end to the second port and is configured to transmit USB data between the monitor and the computer. The third transmission channel couples the first end to the third port and is configured to transmit audio data between the monitor and the computer. The fourth transmission channel couples the first end to the second end and is configured to transmit video data between the monitor and the computer.
In a further embodiment, the connector comprises an adaptor. The adaptor includes a first port, and the first port is configured to couple the adaptor to a power supply. The connector also comprises a cable extending through the adaptor. The cable includes a first end, a second end, and an intermediate portion located between the first end and the second end. The first end is configured to couple the cable to the monitor, and the second end is configured to couple the cable to the computer. The intermediate portion includes a first transmission channel, a second transmission channel, and a third transmission channel. The first transmission channel couples the first end to the first port and is configured to transmit power from the power supply to the monitor. The second transmission channel couples the first end to the second end and is configured to transmit Universal Serial Bus (USB) data between the monitor and the computer. The third transmission channel couples the first end to the second end and is configured to transmit video data between the monitor and the computer.